La leyenda de la espada dorada: El nuevo Edge Master
by Rtamez93
Summary: El no era el Link original, el era un clon creado por la magia de la Four Swor pero eso no evitara que haga su propia leyenda en este mundo, salvara vidas, cambiara el destino de muchos y tal vez pueda encontrar el amor Nadie sera capaz de derrotarlo, ni siquiera el demonio de una espada maldita. El es Blue Link y sera el nuevo Edge Master Link X Cassandra


**La leyenda de la espada dorada: El nuevo Edge Master**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni Soul Calibur, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Buenos Días a todos, escribiendo una nueva historia para que la disfruten**

" **Pero Rtamez93 apenas estas empezando otro con otro crossover de Akame ga Kill y todavía no terminas con la primera temporada de los campeones de la Trifuerza"**

 **Lo sé, lo sé ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy uno de esos autores que cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza no puede sacársela hasta publicarla pero no se preocupen, muy pronto terminare la primera temporada de los Campeones de la Trifuerza y continuare con el heroico asesino.**

 **Ahora, ¿Por qué decidí hacer un crossover entre Zelda y Soul Calibur?**

 **Una, el anuncio de Soul Calibur 6 y el regreso de muchos de mis personajes favoritos como Sophitia, Taki, Siegfried, Nightmare, Ivy y le suplico a Dios todo poderoso que también aparezca Cassandra. Dos, tenia Soul Calibur 2 en mi Game Cube y me gustaba jugar con Link, muchos dicen que era Low Tier pero nadie sabía usarlo como yo, nunca perdía con Link. Tres, he pensado mucho y creo que podría ser una buena experiencia en hacer un crossover entre Zelda y una serie que no es anime para poder ser más original al escribir.**

 **Ahora, no soy un súper fanático de Soul Calibur, es mas jamás jugué el cinco ni los juegos que salieron en psp pero me asegurare de escribir una buena historia con lo que se de la franquicia.**

 **El protagonista de esta historia será mi versión de Link azul, para todos lo que quieran saber cómo llego al mundo de Soul Calibur por favor lean el prologo de la Leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico asesino.**

 **Capitulo 1: Soy Link el héroe de Hyrule**

"¿D-donde diablos estoy?" Era la pregunta que se hacia un joven con túnica y sombrero azul mientras le daba un vistazo a su alrededor, su nombre es Link y aunque nadie en ese momento lo sabía, él se convertiría en alguien importante que cambiaria el cruel destino de muchas personas. "Oigan ¿alguien sabe dónde estoy?"

El lugar en el que se encontraba era una especie de aldea pobre, todos a su alrededor parecían estar asustados con su presencia debido a su extraña apariencia y del hecho que había aparecido de la nada. "U-Un ¡UN DEMONIO!" Gritaba uno de los aldeanos en voz alta sin embargo era un idioma que Link no entendía en ese momento.

"Disculpe ¿Como dijo?" preguntaba Link al no poder identificar el idioma que el hombre estaba gritando sin embargo sintió como los niveles de hostilidad empezaban a subir entre los aldeanos y también pudo ver como algunos de ellos empezaban correr hacia él con rastrillos, hoces, azadas entre otros instrumentos de agricultura.

"¡MUERTE A LOS DEMONIOS!" Gritaban muchos aldeanos con la intención de matar a Link

 **(Cinco minutos después)**

"¿Ya se tranquilizaron o quieren seguir peleando?" Preguntaba Link a los aldeanos que lo atacaron, los cuales en este momento se encontraban en el suelo debido a la paliza que les dio el joven héroe. Link se había defendido del ataque utilizando su espada pero con la funda todavía puesta para evitar matar a alguien sin embargo esto no impidió que lastimara gravemente a algunos que fueron lo suficientemente testarudos para seguir peleando.

"Uurrgh… es muy fuerte"

"¿Q-que clase de monstruo es él?"

" _Sigo sin entender el idioma que hablan"_ Decía frustrado Link al ver que seguía sin poder comunicarse con los aldeanos, en ese momento se le ocurrió algo. " _Tal vez funcione…. Muy bien aquí esta"_ Pensaba Link mientras sacaba la máscara de la verdad, tenía la habilidad de comunicarse con la piedras chismosas y comunicarse con los animales, tal vez funcionaria como traductor entre personas. _"Vamos a ver si funciona"_ Pensaba Link mientras se acercaba al hombre que inicio la turba contra él, sacando la espada de funda y con la máscara puesta Link se puso a interrogarlo al señor. "Oiga ¿Me puede entender ahora?"

"S-sí" Contestaba temblando el señor al ver que Link le estaba hablando, él pensaba que el héroe estaba enojado con él y que planeaba matarlo por haberlo atacado. "P-por favor no me mates, ¡Tengo esposa e hijos!"

"No lo voy a matar, tranquilícese" Decía Link un poco molesto con la actitud del señor, tal vez se había pasado un poco al momento de defenderse pero fueron ellos los que empezaron. "Primero quiero saber qué razón tuvieron para atacarme"

"¿N-no eres un demonio?" Preguntaba temerosamente el señor al ver que Link no parecía hostil por el momento, sin embargo la pregunta fue recibida con una cara de enojo de parte del héroe.

"¡¿De dónde diablos saca que soy un demonio?!" Preguntaba Link totalmente indignado ante la pregunta del señor, el cual al ver que hizo enojar al héroe se puso a templar y alejarse un poco mientras pedía perdón. "¿Es que no sabe quién soy yo?"

"N-no" Contestaba el señor todavía temblando ante los cambios de humor tan repentinos de Link

"Ya veo, bueno para que lo sepa yo soy…. ¡LINK, EL GRAN HÉROE DE HYRULE!" Se presentaba Link mientras posaba con su escudo y espada ganándose una mirada atónita del señor al ver que su actitud cambio de nuevo.

"¿Hy-Hyrule?" preguntaba el señor al no estar familiarizado con dicho lugar

"¿Acaso sabe sobre el gran reino de Hyrule?" Preguntaba Link sorprendido debido a que Hyrule era un lugar muy famoso alrededor del mundo, incluso los campesinos más simples de Holodrum sabían de Hyrule y eso que estaban muy alejados del reino.

"No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando" Respondía el señor un poco más tranquilo al ver como la hostilidad de link se había calmado.

"Ya veo, debo estar más lejos de lo que pensé ¿Sabe en qué reino me encuentro ahora?" Preguntaba Link al señor el cual parecía estar más calmado al ver que el héroe ya no estaba enojado.

"Esto es España" Contestaba el señor esta vez de pie al ver que ya no había peligro, sin embargo todavía tenía una duda en la mente. "Disculpe ¿Esto significa que no es un sirviente del pirata Cervantes?"

"No ¿Quién ese sujeto?" Preguntaba Link al no ser familiar a ese nombre lo cual provoco que el señor suspirara de alivio.

"El pirata Cervantes es un hombre despiadado que se hizo famoso por cometer actos despreciables como saqueo de barcos, asesinatos y asalto de puertos entre otras cosas, sin embargo ahora habita en el puerto de Valencia donde mato a toda su población" Contaba el señor ganándose el interés de Link.

"Ya veo pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con demonios?" Preguntaba Link al no encontrar la relación entre pirata y demonios.

"Soul Edge" Respondía el señor volviendo a temblar mientras recordaba los rumores que oyó sobre el arma que utilizaba Cervantes. "Soul Edge es el arma definitiva se le han dado diferentes nombre a través de la historia como la espada de la salvación o la espada de héroes, quien posea esa espada se convertirá en el guerrero definitivo capaz de hacer lo que se le plazca y ahora…"

"Están en manos de ese pirata" Terminaba Link entendiendo un poco mejor la situación

"Así es, con el poder de Soul Edge logro asesinar a todas las personas que vivían en Valencia, no solo también absorbe el alama de sus víctimas y el cadáver forma parte de su ejército de muertos vivientes" Decía el señor mientras recordaba la tragedia que había ocurrido en Valencia. "Con cada muerte su poder aumenta y si esto continua no sabemos hasta donde podría llegar"

"¿Y por qué pensó que trabajaba para él?" Preguntaba Link con algo de irritación evidente en su voz, al pelear con demasiados villanos hacia que fuera fuertemente ofensivo para él ser confundido por uno. Cuando el señor escucho la pregunta de Link volvió a temblar de nuevo, él pensaba que si le decía la razón de su confusión, el héroe lo tomaría como una ofensa y lo mataría.

"Es-es debido a…. ¡A que apareciste de repente en este lugar!" Decía el señor dando una verdad a medias pensando que Link no se ofendería con esa razón. "Creí que Cervantes había llegado a un punto donde podía invocar demonios a cualquier lugar que se le apeteciera" explicaba el señor mientras rezaba a su deidad de que Link estuviera satisfecho con eso.

"Ya veo… creo que tiene sentido" Decía Link al pensar que si este lugar estaba lejos de Hyrule, las personas no estaban familiarizadas con la magia de tele transportación.

" _Gracias a Dios se lo creyó"_ Decía el señor tranquilo de que Link parecía satisfecho con la explicación sin embargo su alivio duro poco debido a que otro aldeano decidió abrir la boca.

"Y también por esas raras orejas que tienes" Decía otro de los aldeanos quien seguía acostado en el suelo debido a la paliza que le había dado Link en defensa propia.

" _¡I-DIOTA!"_ Gritaba mentalmente el señor al ver que alguien que no sabía leer la atmosfera arruinaba su plan de no ofender a Link.

"¿Me-me atacaron debido a mis orejas?" Preguntaba Link un poco ofendido y confundido por la declaración del otro aldeano pero ahora que se fijaba bien las orejas del señor que estaba interrogando no eran como las de él. Las orejas que tenían todos los aldeanos eran redondas en vez de puntiagudas sin embargo todavía no entendía que tenía que ver eso con ser un demonio.

"N-no, no, no… Lo que pasa es que…" Quería explicarse el señor pero otra persona lo interrumpió

"¡ASÍ ES!" Gritaba alguien más de la aldea, este era alguien más joven que el señor que hablaba con Link, tenía una pala en la mano y a pesar de los moretones que tenía pudo levantarse y se preparo una vez más para luchar. "¡No dejare que aterrorices esta aldea demonio!" Gritaba mientras corría hacia Link con la pala en la mano. "¡Prepárate para mor…!" PAM "¡ARRRGH!"

Link lo interrumpió utilizando su bumerán, el cual golpeo la cabeza del joven aldeano provocando que cayera en el suelo mientras la sangre salía de su cabeza. Al ver que estaba en el suelo, Link se dirigió hacia el joven aldeano para ver como estaba. "¿Vienes a reírte de mi verdad?" Preguntaba el aldeano mientras estaba acostaba en el suelo sintiendo un extremo dolor de cabeza. "¡Incluso con este dolor no me veras suplicar por…!"

"¡¿TE QUIERES CALLLAR?!" Preguntaba Link con extremo enojo mientras le daba una poderosa patada en la entrepierna del aldeano.

"¡UUUUUJWAAAAAA!" Gritaba de dolor el pobre aldeano al recibir una patada llena de enojo de parte de Link. Esto provoco que todos los hombres de la aldea se pusieran blancos del miedo mientras se cubrían instintivamente la entrepierna.

"Escúchame cretino y escúchame bien" Ordenaba Link mientras sostenía del cuello de la camisa al joven aldeano que se atrevió a atacarlo. "Mis orejas son un rasgo muy común entre los Hylianos, y aun así es algo muy estúpido el atacar a alguien solo porque es diferente a usted ¿Entendió?"

"S-Sí" Respondía el aldeano que no paraba de temblar al sentirse intimidado ante la mirada enojada de Link.

"Muy bien" Decía Link mientras soltaba al joven aldeano y se volvía a dirigir con el señor con el que estaba hablando. "¡Usted, tengo una duda que quiero que me responda!"

"¡C-Cualquier cosa que desee!" Decía el señor aterrado al ver que la hostilidad de Link había vuelto a fuerza completa.

"¿Dónde se encuentra Valencia?" Preguntaba Link con una mirada seria en su rostro

"¿P-por qué quieres saber eso?" Preguntaba Confuso el señor ante la pregunta de Link

"¿Qué no es obvio? Dije que soy el más grande Héroe de Hyrule, por lo tanto es mi deber ponerle fin a ese tal Cervantes" Contestaba Link con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza y determinación.

"¡P-pero ese tipo es un monstruo! Es suicidio enfrentarse a él" Decía el señor mirando incrédulo a Link al ver lo determinado que estaba ante la idea de enfrentarse a Cervantes.

"No es el primer monstruo al que me enfrentaría, si usted no me dice iré a otra villa para obtener la información" Decía Link con la misma expresión de confianza, al ver que el héroe no se rendiría ante la idea de enfrentarse a Cervantes decidió decirle la ubicación de Valencia con la esperanza de que Link no atacara a alguien más para obtener la información.

 **(Salto de Tiempo)**

"Gracias por la información y las provisiones, anciano" Agradecía Link, aunque de manera ruda, mientras se preparaba para irse a Valencia. Todos los aldeanos esperaban que ya se fuera debido al miedo que le tenían, no solo por sus orejas sino también por la fuerza que poseía sin embargo un niño empezó a gritar su indignación.

"¡¿De verdad lo dejaremos ir así como así?!" Gritaba el muchacho mientras se ganaba la atención de Link, esto hizo que la madre intentara callarlo pero él empezó a correr hacia el héroe para poder golpearlo con un palo sin embargo este lo detuvo con mucha facilidad. "¡Suéltame, lastimaste a mi padre de manera brutal!"

"¿Brutal? Escúchame me asegura no romperle los huesos a nadie a pesar de que ustedes me atacaron primero" Respondía Link mientras sostenía el brazo del niño quien trataba de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

"Tus orejas son diferentes ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionáramos?" Trataba el niño de defender las acciones de su aldea.

"Tú no eres exactamente igual a la gente de tu aldea" Respondía Link provocando que el niño se detuviera en medio de su intento de escapar del agarre de Link. "Eres más pequeño que el resto de tu aldea, también tu nariz es diferente a la de muchas personas de aquí y no creo que todos tengan el mismo barro en la frente que el que tú tienes"

"B-bueno es cierto pero…" Trataba el niño de responderle a Link pero no encontraba las palabras para contradecirle. En ese momento el niño empezó a mirar al suelo mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto debido a la frustración que sentía de no poder vengar a su padre, el cual no estaba muerto pero si muy lastimado.

"Deja de llorar" Decía Link mientras soltaba el brazo del niño solo para sacar su cartera y darle una de sus rupees al niño. "Esto debe compensar lo que le hice a tu padre, ahora si no te importa, hay un villano al que le tengo que patear el trasero" Decía Link mientras se dirigía a Valencia para enfrentarse a Cervantes.

"¡Oscar!" Gritaba la madre del niño mientras corría hacia él para llamarle la atención. "Pero que pasa contigo, como se te ocurre enfrentarse a esa clase de monstruo"

"P-pero mamá…" Trataba de defenderse Oscar pero su madre lo interrumpió

"No hay pero que valga, ahora dame lo que te dio puede estar maldito" Decía la madre mientras Oscar le daba el ruppe que le dio Link. "¿Eh? ¡¿EEEEEH?!" Gritaba la madre mientras admiraba el tamaño de la gema que le dio Link a Oscar lo que provoco que el padre se dirigiera hacia donde estaban.

"¿Qué pasa querida? ¡¿EEEEH?!" Gritaba el padre mientras veía algo que podía identificarlo como una especie de rubí del tamaño de un pie adulto. "Es un rubí, ¡Es un rubí gigante!" Gritaba el padre ganándose la atención de todos en la aldea, no solo era suficiente para que el padre recibiera tratamiento médico también todos en la aldea.

"¿Quién diablos era ese niño?" era la pregunta que todos en la aldea se preguntaban mientras veían el camino donde se dirigía Link.

Lo que nadie en esa aldea sabia era que el joven que acusaron de ser un demonio fue alguna vez parte del héroe más grande de Hyrule, creado a partir de la magia que poseía la legendaria espada Four Sword. La espada había dividido al héroe del tiempo en cuatro individuos, el Link verde quien era el héroe del tiempo, el Link rojo quien poseía el optimismo y el valor del original, el Link morado quien poseía su inteligencia y astucia y por ultimo pero no menos importante el Link azul, quien poseía su determinación y confianza.

No solo eso, también como bono extra poseía una fuerza física mayor a la de los demás Links sin embargo sufría de un defecto grave, era muy propenso a enojarse y usar la violencia. Blue Link representaba la determinación y confianza del héroe del tiempo pero también su ira y frustración, haciendo que este fuera el más impulsivo entre sus hermanos. Por eso su compañero de equipo era el Link morado para que pudiera controlar su mal temperamento, gracias a eso pudieron derrotar a Onox y salvar al oráculo Din y a todo Holodrum.

Gracias al tiempo que paso con sus hermanos, su actitud mejoro bastante pero aun seguía teniendo algunos problemas para sociabilizar con las personas. Con la ayuda de sus hermanos, pudo salvar a la princesa Zelda y derrotar a un Ganon que había aumentado sus poderes gracias al sacrificio de la hermanas Twinrova, Verán y Onox. Cuando había llegado el momento de regresar la Four Sword a su pedestal el héroe del tiempo empezó a dudar debido a que si lo hacía pondría fin a la existencia de sus hermanos, sin embargo gracias a las palabras de red Link y el apoyo que le dieron sus demás hermanos pudo encontrar la fuerza de completar la misión encargado por la Trifuerza. Sin embargo paso algo inesperado

Blue Link seguía existiendo

" _¿Cómo habrá pasado? O más bien ¿Por qué habrá pasado?"_ Preguntaba Link mientras pensaba la razón de que seguía existiendo si la Four Sword había sido devuelta a su pedestal. "Bueno eso no importa" Decía Link mientras le restaba importancia a la situación, seguía existiendo y eso era lo único que importaba. "¡Cuidado Cervantes, Link viene a patearte el trasero!" Gritaba Link excitado de poder vivir una nueva aventura.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

Había pasado una semana desde que Link comenzó su viaje hacia Valencia donde se encontraría con Cervantes, durante ese tiempo vio que todavía poseía su arsenal completo como los anillos, las mascaras y las armas que tenía antes de que fuera separado de sus hermanos **(Si quieren saber más sobre eso lean el prologo que se encuentra en el crossover de Zelda y Akame ga kill titulado el heroico asesino).** Lo único que había cambiado de su arsenal era su espada, la cual producía 3 clones de él pero estos eran simples copias que solo obedecían sus instrucciones, no tenían voluntad propia. La espada todavía tenía las mejoras que le había conseguido, así que decidió llamarla Golden Sword. Link decidió seguir utilizando la máscara de la verdad para poder comunicarse con los demás y evitar que vieran sus orejas.

" _Estoy listo"_ Pensaba Link mientras estaba acostado en una carreta con destino a Valencia, el conductor no se hubiera atrevido a ir al pueblo donde Cervantes vivía pero el héroe le había pagado con dos Rupees. El dinero fue su fuente de valor para dirigirse a Valencia pero con cada paso que daba el caballo su miedo incrementaba, llego a un punto donde no pudo soportarlo más y detuvo su carreta. "¿Por qué nos paramos aquí?" Preguntaba Link debido a que todavía no había llegado al pueblo de Valencia.

"L-lo siento pero… ¡Me rehusó a acercarme un paso más hacia donde este pirata vive!" Gritaba el conductor mientras temblaba de miedo ante la idea de acercarse a donde estaba Cervantes. "Han pasado veintes años desde que Cervantes ataco Valencia, los guerreros más fuertes del mundo lo han intentado desafiar, ejércitos han intentado pararlo pero todos han fracasado…. No importa lo que me haya pagado, ¡Me rehusó a dar un paso más!" Link podía sentir el miedo del conducto, al parecer ese tal Cervantes provocaba el mismo miedo que alguna vez causo Ganondorf.

"Ya veo, bueno según el mapa que tengo Valencia no parece estar lejos de aquí" Decía Link mientras se bajaba de la carreta y le daba las dos Rupees al conductor. "Gracias por aventón" Agradecía Link mientras se dirigía a Valencia para enfrentarse a Cervantes.

"¡ESPERA!" Gritaba el conductor para ganarse la atención de Link, lo cual consiguió, usando lo que le quedaba de valor decidió advertirle del peligro que estaba a punto de sufrir. "¿Por qué quieres enfrentarte a Cervantes? Muchos lo han intentado y nadie lo ha logrado y tu solo eres un niño, no deberías tirar tu vida siendo tan joven" Decía el conductor pero Link solo sonrió bajo su máscara.

"Ya me he enfrentado a tipos así en el pasado, simplemente no pudo soportar la idea de alguien que cree que puede atormentar a las personas sin sufrir las consecuencias" Decía Link con una voz que mostraba tranquilidad y confianza cosa que hizo que el conductor se quedara en silencio mientras se debatía si debía confiar en que el joven héroe lograría derrotar a Cervantes. "Alégrese señor, ¡Esta enfrente del héroe que pasara a la historia por darle fin al reino de terror de Cervantes!" Declaraba Link mientras se dirigía a Valencia.

" _¿De verdad podrá ganar?"_ Preguntaba el conductor mientras veía que Link se dirigía hacia Cervantes.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Puerto de Valencia)**

"Dame tu guía Hefestos" Pedía una Mujer llamada Sophitia, una mujer rubia que llevaba una armadura griega femenina, estaba armada con la espada omega y el escudo del búho, ambos forjados por Hefestos el Dios de la forja.

"Tu Dioses no te podrán proteger" Declaraba un hombre con vestimenta pirata, ese era Cervantes de León, el estaba armado con dos espadas cuyos mangos parecían estar hecho de carne humana.

La pelea había durado mucho, Sophitia parecía estar cansada pero su oponente seguía sin mostrar signos de fatiga. La batalla parecía estar perdida pero Sophitia no podía rendirse, el mismo Hefestos le había encargado la tarea de destruir la espada Soul Edge, incluso le había forjado las armas que llevaba en estos momentos. "¡No me rendiré!" Gritaba Sophitia mientras se lanzaba hacia Cervantes, el pirata se defendía de los ataques de la guerrera griega con sus espadas dobles y haciendo uso de su abrumadora fuerza repelo el ataque provocando que Sophitia perdiera el equilibrio, lo cual aprovecho Cervantes para darle una patada en el estomago y provocara que cayera al suelo.

"¡Prepárate para morir!" Gritaba Cervantes mientras daba un salto para encajar sus espadas a su oponente caído, por suerte Sophitia pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el golpe. Esto provoco que las espadas de Cervantes terminaran clavadas en el suelo. "¡M-Maldita sea!" maldecía Cervantes mientras trataba de sacar sus espadas del suelo.

" _MI oportunidad"_ Pensaba Sophitia mientras ponía sus fuerzas restantes para atacar a Cervantes. Cuando el pirata vio que la guerrera griega aprovechaba la apertura que su error le dio, solo le dio tiempo para sacar una de sus espadas y usarla como defensa contra el ataque de Sophitia. "¡Toma Esto!" Gritaba Sophitia mientras su espada golpeaba la de Cervantes, esto provoco que el arma pirata empezara a quebrarse. _"L-lo logre"_ Pensaba Sophitia cuando veía que la espada de Cervantes empezaba a romperse sin embargo las grietas de la espada empezaban a brillar y lo siguiente que paso fue que exploto con una gran fuerza que los fragmentos que golpearon a la guerrera griega la lastimaran de gravedad. "¡UUGGH!" Gritaba Sophitia cuando noto que uno de los fragmentos de la espada de Cervantes se había incrustado en su abdomen, el dolor provoco que cayera de rodillas e impidiera levantarse.

"M-maldita ¡MALDITA ZORRA!" Gritaba Cervantes mientras un aura morada empezaba a surgir alrededor de su cuerpo provocando que un poderos viento se generara provocando que los escombros de la ciudad empezaran a salir volando. Mientras tanto Sophitia clavaba su espada Omega para evitar ser llevada por la corriente de aire que generaba el malvado pirata, sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Cervantes la agarro del cuello impidiendo que Sophitia pudiera respirar. "¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que provocaste?!" Preguntaba Cervantes mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar por el enojo. "Me canse de jugar, ¡Prepárate a morir!" Gritaba Cervantes mientras preparaba su otra espada para matar a Sophitia.

" _C-Cassandra, perdóname"_ Era lo último que pensó Sophitia antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor y la falta de oxigeno. Cervantes estaba a punto de darle el golpe final pero algo se lo impidió.

SWISH

"¡AAAARGGHH!" Gritaba Cervantes cuando una flecha perforo su brazo, el dolor provoco que soltara a Sophitia. _"¿Qué está pasando, por que duele tanto?"_ Preguntaba mentalmente Cervantes al notar que no solo la parte donde perforo la flecha sino también su cuerpo entero sufría de un dolor inimaginable, el dolor continuo hasta que por fin logro quitarse la flecha del brazo.

"Lo que pensé, dejaste de ser humano hace mucho tiempo" Una voz llamo la atención de Cervantes, cuando volteo a ver a su atacante pudo observar que era un niño que usaba una túnica y gorro azul, con botas y guantes cafés y una extraña máscara puesta. "Ahora yo soy tu oponente, deja ir a la señorita" Decía Link mientras sacaba su escudo espejo y su Golden Sword.

"¡¿TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME?!" Preguntaba Cervantes mientras su aura oscura volvía a emitirse con fuerza debido al enojo que sentía hacia Link, sin embargo el héroe no parecía asustado.

"Así es, así que deja en paz al señorita y enfréntame" Decía Link mientras se ponía una posición de pelea, sin embargo Cervantes se empezó a reír.

"¡Veamos si de verdad puedes protegerla!" Gritaba Cervantes mientras se proponía a atacar nuevamente a Sophitia solo para recibir otra flecha en las costillas. "¡AAAARRRRGH!" mientras Cervantes gritaba de dolor, Link aprovecho para usar sus botas Pegaso para poner a Sophitia en un lugar seguro.

" _Sufrió demasiado daño"_ Pensaba Link mientras veía que un fragmento de Soul Edge se había enterrado en el abdomen. _"Bueno, no es como si fuera a necesitar esto"_ Decía Link mientras sacaba una poción roja de su inventario y con mucho cuidado removía el fragmento de Soul Edge del cuerpo de Sophitia. _"Por favor funciona"_ Pedía Link mientras se aseguraba que Sophitia bebiera la poción, en ese momento pudo notar como la herida se cerraba. Suspirando de alivio, Link dirigió su atención a Cervantes quien apenas había extraído la flecha de sus costillas.

"¿Qué clase de flechas son estas?" Exigía saber Cervantes mientras destrozaba la flecha que Link uso para salvar a Sophitia.

"Son flechas cuya energía mágica sirva para destruir el mal" Decía Link mientras se preparaba pelear, al oír eso Cervantes se dio cuenta que no era un simple niño, el héroe era un oponente que debía ser destruido a cualquier costo.

"¡Tú debes ser eliminado!" Gritaba Cervantes mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, en ese momento en su mano apareció una espada llamada Acheron para sustituir la otra parte de Soul Edge que había sido destruida por Sophitia.

 **En una pelea que decidiría el destino del mundo, dos Guerreros se preparaban para luchar. Por un lado estaba alguien que fue bendecido por el poder de una de sus Diosas y por otro estaba alguien hambriento por almas cuya voluntad era esclavizada por una fuerza maligna.**

"¡Tu reino de terror termina aquí, Cervantes!" Declaraba Link mientras se preparaba para luchar

"¡Te daré una prueba de mi poder!" Declaraba Cervantes mientras se preparaba para luchar

 **La Batalla comienza ¡Ahora!**

Cervantes fue el primero en atacar con un cruzado pero Link lo esquivo con una voltereta hacia atrás dándole una oportunidad para atacar al pirata. Cervantes apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Link, sin embargo el héroe dejo un corte en el pecho del pirata. Cervantes entonces decidió un atacar de manera diferente, se lanzo a Link con ataque rápidos los cuales pudo bloquear con su escudo. Pensando que lo tenía acorralado Cervantes decidió poner todas sus fuerzas en el siguiente swing mientras utilizaba a Soul Edge para romper la guardia de Link, pero al hacerlo le dio la oportunidad al héroe de contraatacar. Link pudo desviar el ataque de Cervantes con un Shield Bash, lo cual le dio una apertura que aprovecho para darle una patada al estomago al pirata. "¡UUUFFFFGH!" Gemía de dolor Cervantes mientras era lanzado por la fuerte patada de Link, en el suelo el pirata trababa de levantarse sin embargo el héroe aprovecho para dispararle otra flecha de luz. "¡AAAAARGGH!" Gritaba Cervantes de dolor mientras era paralizado otra vez por las flechas de luz, sin perder su oportunidad Link le lanzo una bomba al pirata.

BOOOM

"¡WOOAAAARGHH!" Gritaba Cervantes mientras que la fuerza de la bomba de Link lo levantaban del suelo, terminando como quince metros en sobre tierra. Cuando cayó en el suelo quedo, el dolor fue tan fuerte que no podía recuperarse y volver a levantarse.

" _Es mi oportunidad"_ Pensaba Link mientras aprovechaba que Cervantes estaba en el suelo para usar la técnica Ending Blow. "¡TEYHAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras se brincaba por los aires hacia donde estaba Cervantes y cuando aterrizo, su espada había atravesado el pecho de Cervantes dando por terminado la pelea.

 **PERFECT**

"GUAGH" Grita Cervantes cuando la espada de Link atravesó su pecho antes de que cayera al eterno sueño de la muerte.

 **La pelea termina con la victoria de Link**

Link retiro su espada del pecho de Cervantes, al principio no planeaba matarlo pero cuando lo vio cuando estaba a punto de matar a Sophitia, pudo notar su aura oscura y durante el transcurso de la batalla vio en sus ojos que había dejado ser humano hace mucho tiempo. _"No sé qué fue lo que te provoco hacer esto, pero alguien debía ponerle fin"_ Decía Link mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Cervantes.

"I-increíble" Se escuchaba una voz detrás de Link, cuando se volteo vio que era Sophitia quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

"Veo que ya estas mejor" Decía Link mientras veía que Sophitia estaba consciente y sin heridas en su cuerpo.

"¿Eh? Ah sí, supongo que te lo debo agradecer" Agradecía Sophitia, ella no sabía como la habían curado pero sabía que Link el responsable. No vio como empezó el combate pero si logro ver el momento en que Link logro encajar su espada en el pecho de Cervantes. "Lograste completar la tarea que falle en realizar" Decía Sophitia con la cabeza abajo, no solo le había fallado a Hefestos sino que también tuvo que ser salvada por un niño. Link no pudo evitar sentir que debía decir algo para animarla y a pesar de que era la parte más ruda del héroe, el seguía siendo un caballero y jamás dejaría a una dama triste.

"Tú fuiste quien rompió una de las espadas de Cervantes, pude sentir como su poder disminuía" Explicaba Link mientras su rostro se sonrojaba un poco debido a que se sentía un poco apenado al hablarle alguien tan bonita como Sophitia en especial porque tenía un parecido con Zelda. "Fue gracias a ti de que pude ganarle" Agradecía Link mientras se rascaba la nunca, al ver esto Sophitia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Link.

"Tú fuiste quien me salvo, soy yo quien esta agradecida" Agradecía Sophitia mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Link, incluso con la máscara puesta la mujer griega sabía que el joven héroe estaba totalmente sonrojado.

"N-no hay nada que agradecer, solo lo hice porque era lo correcto" Decía Link mientras se apartaba de Sophitia, le daba mucha vergüenza que lo estuvieran tratando como un niño. A Sophitia le daba un poco de gracia, a pesar de la frialdad que mostro al momento de matar a Cervantes parecía que todavía era un niño de corazón.

"Puede ser pero como quiera… ¿Eh?" Sophitia fue interrumpida cuando sintió que el suelo estaba temblando, Link también lo sintió y se acerco a donde estaba el cadáver de Cervantes porque podía creía que era la fuente del temblor en especial porque su cuerpo empezó a desprender esa aura maligna morada. "¡N-no puede ser!" Decía Sophitia mientras veía que el cuerpo de Cervantes se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a transformarse.

"Muuu… **¡AAAAAAH!"** Gritaba Cervantes mientras su cuerpo desprendía electricidad y su carne empezaba a quemarse. En ese momento una luz cegó a Link y a Sophitia, cuando ambos recobraron la visión pudieron ver que cervantes se había convertido en especie de demonio cuyo cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de fuego, su cara era un Cráneo y solo tenía su chaleco, botas y guantes. **"¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!"** Gritaba mientras Soul Edge aparecía en una de sus manos y Acheron en la otra.

"¿E-ese es Cervantes?" Preguntaba Sophitia pero el demonio enfrente de ellos solamente se reía

" **El era débil, yo soy ¡INFERNO!"** Gritaba Inferno mientras desprendía una onda de energía que mandaba a volar todo lo que estaba cerca de él, en ese momento un domo de energía oscura se empezaba a formar lo cual separo a Link a Sophitia. **"¡TU ALMA SERA MIA!"**

"¡Oh no!" Gritaba Sophitia cuando vio que el domo de Inferno logro encerar adentro a Link, intento romper la barrera con su espada omega pero fue inútil. "Maldición… ¡Eres un cobarde!"

" **¿Cobarde? Este es uno contra uno, no hay nada de injusto en esta situación"** Decía Inferno mientras se reía de Sophitia.

"No tengo ningún problema con eso" Decía Link mientras sacaba de nuevo su Golden Sword y su escudo espejo. "Cuando quieras"

 **El terror conocido como Inferno se ha revelado sin embargo no hay vacilación en los ojos del héroe, ya que en su alma brilla fuertemente el coraje.**

" **¡Te convertirás en mi alimento!"** Gritaba Inferno mientras se ponía en guardia

"¡Te enseñare el poder de un héroe!" Gritaba Link mientras se ponía en guardia

 **La batalla comienza ¡Ahora!**

Inferno empezó a flotar y se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Link agarrándolo por sorpresa, por suerte el héroe pudo bloquear el ataque con su escudo sin embargo la fuerza con la que le monstruo lo golpeo provoco que saliera disparado hacia el otro lado del domo. "¡UURRG!" Gruñía Link del dolor al sentir como la barrera quemaba parte de sus ropas. _"Muy bien, no es buena idea solo usar mi escudo esta vez"_ Pensaba Link mientras se levantaba esquivaba un espadazo de Inferno, esto le dio una oportunidad para realizar la técnica llamada Back Slice, logrando posicionarse detrás de Inferno pudo hacer un corte ascendente.

" **¡AAAARGH!"** Gritaba Inferno al sentir el ataque de Link, sin embargo el héroe no se detuvo ahí, empezó a realizar cortes rápido al monstro. El combo de ataques rápido llega a su fin cuando Link paro inesperadamente mientras sostenía su espada, la cual empezó a brillar, Inferno confundió esto como una oportunidad para atacar al héroe sin darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

"¡TEYHYAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras realizaba un golpe cargado, esta vez fue Inferno quien fue lanzado al otro lado del domo.

" **¡UUUURGH!"** Gritaba Inferno mientras era lanzado al otro lado del domo, estaba furioso, el no podía creer que un simple niño mortal lo estaba poniendo en el suelo. **"¡PAGARAS POR-ARRRGH!"** Una flecha de Luz interrumpió a inferno mientras lo paralizaba de nuevo, Link aprovecho esto para realizar la técnica que aprendió del héroe de los cielos.

SKYWARD STRIKE

"¡TEIIHYAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras una ráfaga de energía sagrada salía disparada de su espada, poniendo a Inferno en el suelo. Sin darle tiempo para recuperase Link uso una técnica que desarrollo durante la Gran Guerra por la Trifuerza **(Hyrule Warriors)** , llamada Triforce-Slash. Haciendo uso de sus Botas Pegaso, Link empezó a cortar a Inferno a una gran velocidad mientras en el suelo se formaba el símbolo de la Trifuerza, cuando empezó a brillar con gran fuerza el héroe se puso en afuera del símbolo y apunto su espada al cielo. "¡Este es tu fin!" Gritaba Link mientras una explosión de luz salía del símbolo de la Trifuerza.

 **CRITICAL FINISH**

" **¡GAAARGH!"** Gritaba Inferno mientras la luz que genero el ataque del héroe destruía su cuerpo, en ese momento todo el domo formado por su energía oscura estaba desapareciendo. Cuando todo se despejo solo quedaban Link y la espada Soul Edge, la cual estaba clavada en el suelo.

 **El combate termina con la destrucción de Inferno**

"Así que esto es Soul Edge" Decía Link mientras se acercaba a la espada que era considerada la espada de Héroes, sin embargo el no veía que tenia de heroica. "Luce como una espada maldita"

"Esta maldita" Decía Sophitia mientras se acercaba a Link, estaba aliviada de que no le pasara nada pero le llamaba mucho la atención de la habilidad que mostro el héroe cuando derroto a Inferno. "Al principio era una espada normal pero después de haber sido utilizada en muchas batallas, fue bañada en sangre, odio y muerte que desarrollo una conciencia maligna" Explicaba Sophitia recordando lo que le había dicho Hefestos cuando le encargo la tarea de destruir Soul Edge. "Corrompe la voluntad de cualquiera que la toque"

"Ya veo, bueno creo que es mejor no perder el tiempo" Decía Link mientras sacaba su martillo megatón de su inventario sorprendiendo a Sophitia debido a que no sabía cómo era que cabía un martillo tan grande en la bolsa que llevaba el héroe en el cinturón. Cuando Link se preparaba para destruir a Soul Edge, la espada maldita empezó a hablar.

" **¡ESPERA!"** Gritaba Soul Edge sorprendiendo a Link y a Sophitia en el proceso al ver que la espada maldita podía hablar. **"Piénsalo bien, si le di todo ese poder a un pirata de segunda, no cabe duda de que con mi ayuda te convertirías en el ser poderoso del mundo"** Proponía Soul Edge a Link. Cuando Sophitia escucho eso no pudo evitar asustarse, era verdad si Link tomaba a Soul Edge, este sería invencible. Ella debía tomar acciones rápidas, saco su espada Omega y se preparo para destruir a Soul Edge antes de que pudiera lograr convencer a Link de…

"Nah, ya soy el ser más poderoso del mundo" Decía Link, provocando que Sophitia perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo por la inmediata respuesta del héroe. "Además, si fueras a dominar mi voluntad solo degradarías mi estilo de pelea"

" **¡¿C-COMO DICES?!"** Preguntaba indignado Soul Edge ante la declaración de Link

"Sin importar que tan poderosa sea el arma de un guerrero, no le servirá si es de mente débil" Respondía Link mientras recordaba lo que tuvo que entrenar para dominar la Espada Maestra.

" **Grrr… No importa, ¡Incluso tu poder no será suficiente para destruirme permanentemente!"** Declaraba Soul Edge totalmente de que sobreviviría cualquier cosa que le lanzara Link, lo cual solo fue respondido por una sonrisa confiada del héroe.

"Pongamos a prueba esa teoría" Decía Link mientras sacaba de su inventario la máscara de la Fiera Deidad, en ese momento Soul Edge y Sophitia sintieron el poder mágico que tenia la misteriosa máscara. "Ugggh…. **¡WUAAAAHH!"** Una Luz envolvió a Link y cuando se despejo revelo a un ser que llegaba casi a los tres metros de altura y emanaba una poderosa aura intimidante.

" **¿Q-que eres tú?"** Preguntaba Soul Edge quien por primera vez en su vida experimento el miedo

" **Yo soy Link, ¡EL MÁS GRANDE HÉROE DE HYRULE!"** Gritaba Oni-Link **(El nombre que le da Nintendo a Link cuando usa la máscara de la Fiera Deidad)** mientras se preparaba a destruir a Soul Edge con su gigantesca espada de doble hélice. **"¡TEIHYAAAA!"** Gritaba Oni-Link mientras le Daba el golpe final a Soul Edge.

POOM

Debido al poderoso golpe que recibió de parte de Oni-Link, Soul Edge fue destrozado en una violenta explosión, dándole fin al reino de terror de Cervantes. **"Con esto la maldad ha desaparecido"** Decía Oni-Link con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la máscara de la Fiera Deidad, cuando volvió a su forma normal vio que Sophitia estaba sentada en el suelo debido a la impresión que le causo la transformación del héroe. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntaba Link mientras le ofrecía a Sophitia su ayuda para levantarse.

A pesar de que Sophitia no entendió lo que le pregunto el héroe debido a que no tenía la máscara de la verdad puesta, vio que seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente que trato de animarla cuando estaba deprimida de haber fallado en destruir a Soul Edge. Vio que no tenía nada que preocuparse y acepto la ayuda de Link para levantarse pero en ese momento vio las extrañas orejas del héroe. "T-tus orejas…" Antes de que Sophitia terminara Link se dio la vuelta para bloquear con su escudo un par de cuchillos que iban hacia él.

"¡Buen intento!" Gritaba Link mientras sacaba su espada para pelear nuevamente, en ese momento apareció una mujer con una especie de vestimenta parecida a la de los Sheikah.

"¿Cómo supiste sobre que estaba aquí?" Preguntaba la misteriosa mujer pero Link no le podía entender, en ese momento recordó que no tenía puesta la máscara de la verdad y decidió ponérsela.

"¿Me lo puedes repetir una vez más?" Preguntaba Link esta vez con la máscara de la verdad puesta, el misteriosa mujer no sabía el porqué se había puesto un máscara pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Pregunte sobre como supiste que estaba aquí" Respondía la misteriosa mujer mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"Entrene con una tribu que se especializa en ataques sorpresa, alguien como tú no tiene oportunidad contra mi" Decía Link mientras se ponía en guardia. Ambos se miraban intensamente con toda la intención de pelear sin embargo Sophitia decidió interferir.

"No dejare que le hagas daño" Decía Sophitia mientras se ponía enfrente de Link para protegerlo.

"Hazte a un lado, no sabes lo que es eso" Decía la misteriosa mujer mientras señalaba a Link, cosa que ofendió en gran medida al héroe.

"Se al menos una cosa, es el héroe que me salvo de Cervantes" Contestaba Sophitia mientras se ponía en guardia.

"No sentiste el aura cuando se convirtió en ese extraño demonio, el es obviamente peligroso" Debatía la misteriosa mujer, ella no quería pelear contra Sophitia pero no podía dejar escapar a alguien que mostro un poder oscuro.

"Puede ser, pero a pesar de eso, el me salvo la vida y destruyo Soul Edge sin haber sido seducido por su poder" Respondía Sophitia sin vacilar lo que dejo pensando a la misteriosa mujer, después de una pausa ella decidió confiar en el juicio de la guerrera griega y guardar su kodachi pero aun así no le quitaba la vista a Link. "Mi nombre es Sophitia Alexandra, mucho gusto" Se presentaba Sophitia mientras extendía su mano a la misteriosa mujer.

"Taki" se presentaba Taki ignorando la mano de Sophitia, en ese momento vio que Link se alejaba de ellas, cosa que la ninja no podía permitir. "¡Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?!"

"Que te importa" Decía Link mientras seguía avanzando, Taki se ofendió por la actitud del héroe y estaba a punto de atacarlo pero Sophitia intervino nuevamente.

"¿Eh? Niño, si no es mucha molestia ¿Nos podrías decir a dónde vas?" Pedía Sophitia amablemente para ver si funcionaba, en ese momento Link se paro y volteo a ver hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres.

"Primero que nada, no soy un niño ¡Yo soy Link, el Héroe de Hyrule!" Declaraba Link mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con su pulgar. "Y segundo, como ya derrote a Cervantes y destruí Soul Edge, mi objetivo ahora es buscar a mis hermanos"

"¿Tus hermanos? ¿Acaso les paso algo?" Preguntaba Sophitia preocupada de que posiblemente unos niños estuvieran solos y perdidos.

"Ocurrió algo que provoco que nos separáramos, sin saber cómo paso termine en España" Explicaba Link, esto provoco cierta sospecha de parte de Taki y preocupación de parte de Sophitia.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no eres de España?" Preguntaba Sophitia sorprendida, no le gustaba la idea de un niño caminando solo en tierras desconocidas.

"No, y por lo que creo debo estar muy lejos debido a que nadie ha escuchado sobre Hyrule" Decía Link mientras volvía a continuar con su camino.

"¡Espera!" Pedía Sophitia provocando que Link se parara de nuevo y volteara a verla, la mujer griega no podía permitir que un niño estuviera caminando a ciegas en territorio desconocido. "¿No te gustaría pasar un tiempo en mi casa? Tómalo como un agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida"

"Pero necesito buscar a mis hermanos" Decía Link tratando de negar la invitación pero Sophitia no iba a dejárselo fácil.

"Pero no sabes donde están, además podrías preguntar por Hyrule en el camino hacia mi pueblo" Sugería Sophitia lo cual parecía que funcionaba porque Link se quedo pensando en la propuesta.

"Muy bien, gracias por la invitación" Aceptaba Link haciendo que Sophitia se pusiera feliz, cuando los dos se pusieron en camino para llegar a Grecia, el héroe noto que Taki los estaba siguiendo. "¿Y a ti quien te invito?"

"Todavía no puedo confiar en ti"" Respondía Taki con una cara neutral, sin embargo la esa respuesta ofendió demasiado al héroe.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntaba Link con algo de enojo en voz, cosa que preocupo a Sophitia debido a que podía sentir que una pelea entre la ninja y el héroe se estaba acercando.

"El poder que demostraste cuando destruiste Soul Edge no fue exactamente puro, no vacilaste al momento de matar a Cervantes y por último, tu orejas son muy diferentes a las de un humano normal" Contestaba Taki provocara que se le acabara la paciencia a Link en el acto.

"¡Bueno yo nunca he conocido a alguien con el trasero tan grande como el tuyo!" Gritaba Link teniendo suficiente con Taki y con la gente que criticaban sus orejas.

"¿T-trasero grande?" Preguntaba Taki indignada cosa que hacia feliz a Link, había logrado sacarla de esa molesta cara inexpresiva que le recordaba mucho al Link morado. "¡Mocoso mal educado! Te voy a…"

"¡HEEEEY! Taki vamos, no hay razón de enojarse" Intervenía de nuevo Sophitia mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Taki. "Es solo un niño, y solo lo dijo porque tal vez se sintió ofendido por el comentario de sus orejas" Decía Sophitia logrando tranquilizar a Taki.

"Tienes razón, son solo palabras vacías de un mocoso" Decía Taki mientras recuperaba su inexpresivo rostro pero Link no lo dejaría así.

"Un mocoso con trasero normal" Decía Link provocando que Taki se volviera a enojar y Sophitia tuviera que agarrarla de los brazos para que evitaran pelearse.

" _Va a ser un largo viaje"_ Pensaba Sophitia mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Taki nuevamente

 **(En otra parte cerca de donde estaban Link y compañía)**

"I-increíble" Decía un anciano que se había ocultado en uno de los edificios cerca de donde habían peleado Link y Cervantes. El y un grupo de personas fueron testigos de la heroica hazaña que realizo Link.

"Eso quiere decir que Cervantes está muerto, entonces ¿Podemos regresar a Valencia?" Decía uno de los hombres que estaban con el anciano. El grupo consistía de unos pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre de Cervantes hace 20 años, se habían reunido para vengar a sus familiares y amigos que habían sido asesinados por el pirata.

"Así es, ese niño lo consiguió ¡Valencia es nuestra de nuevo!" Gritaba el anciano mientras todos los sobrevivientes celebraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **(En la cima de otro edificio cercano)**

"Eso fue un espectáculo digno de presenciar" Decía un hombre con vestimentas y espada japonesa, ese hombre era Mitsurugi quien había emprendido un viaje para obtener Soul Edge sin embargo presencio el duelo entre Cervantes y Link. "Ese muchacho tiene un poder increíble, algún día me enfrentare a él pero por el momento debo entrenar para vencer a ese bastardo de Tanegashima" Decía Mitsurugi mientras se retiraba para volver a Japón.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Soul Edge se estaba empezando a reconstruir, la espada maldita no descansaría hasta encontrar al usuario indicado, no descansaría hasta que cada alma en esta tierra fuera suya, NO DESCASARIA HASTA MATAR A LINK.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Y con esto termino mi primer capítulo, fue difícil escribirlo debido a que normalmente tengo demasiadas fuentes para guiarme y escribir una historia alterna a la original pero cuando una de mis fuentes es un juego de peleas sin ninguna cinemática que cuente la historia, eso es un nuevo reto para mí. Ahora no quiero que piensen que no me gusta Taki, es solo que quería agregarle un lado cómico y algo infantil para hacerla un poco más interesante y divertido de ver. También habrán notado lo diferente que escribí a Link en esta historia, eso es porque esta versión del héroe es una creación de la espada Four Sword y escribí que Blue Link representaba la parte más hostil del Link original, es por eso el cambio de actitud.**

 **Otra cosa que quizás notaron son los textos en negritas, quería darle algo de Hype a las peleas como lo hacia el narrador de Soul Calibur, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Recuerden muchos de los detalles sobre la creación de Blue Link se encuentran en el prologo que hice en otra historia llamada La leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico Asesino, ahí encontraran lo que le paso a Red Link y sus aventuras con Night Raid.**

 **Por último me gustaría saber dónde quieren que ponga al Link morado, antes pensaba que debía ponerlo en el mundo de To Love ru o en Highschool DxD, pero ahora pienso que debería ponerlo en el universo de Skullgirls ¿Qué piensan?**

 **Bueno eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios y por favor apoyen esta historia junto con las otras**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
